glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Undyne
Undyne is an ally of Frisk who first appeared in Season 1's Finale, Continue. Undyne was the heroine of the Underground, but when Asriel shattered The Barrier, Undyne became a Police Officer. Appearance Undyne is a female fish monster with blue skin who wore iron armor in Undertale and wears a Police uniform in the 2nd season of Glitchtale. Undyne has blue scales and long red hair that's always in a ponytail. On the sides of her head, she has blue fins and a pair of sharp, yellow teeth. She wears a black eyepatch on her left eye. Her eyes have black vertical pupils and a yellow sclera. When she turned into Undyne the Undying, her pupils gained a more white-ish color and her sclera turns black. She apparently lost her eyepatch. Instead, she reveals an empty eye socket that shoots a flashing light. Her reponytail gains spiked edges and her fins gain a more rigid and pointy appearance. Also, she wears a black set of armor with souls or hearts harvested on her chest plate and on her white gloves. She also wears boots with pointy toes. Personality Undyne has a very heroic personality and likes to cook food as seen in the game, but she is rather naive and believes everything she is told. She also cares a lot for Alphys as she ran to the Nullifier Room in order to rescue her. Abilities * Spears: Undyne's weapons are spears. She uses them to fight enemies. * Strength: Undyne has incredible strength as she's known to knock anyone dead. * Determination: If Undyne's HP is 0, she holds onto her Determination to fight, or if the situation is really bad, she reforms into Undyne the Undying. History Continue Undyne appears in the beginning of the animation where Papyrus was waking up Sans. She is shown to be talking to Gaster. My Sunshine Undyne appears in the beginning of My Sunshine where Frisk is proud of everything that happened on the surface between monsters and humans. Undyne is shown to have become a Police Officer. Do or Die Undyne plays a much larger role in this episode than the other 2 episodes. Undyne appears at the police station where Asgore and Papyrus are behind bars. Miss Grey asks Undyne to open the cells for both of the monsters. Undyne refused at first, not knowing that she's Jessica Grey, the one who ordered them to be in the cells. Jessica then shows her ID card to Undyne. Undyne then opens the door for Jessica, who speaks with Asgore before she is taken to Papyrus to apologize for Sans's death. A little bit later in the episode Undyne is shown to be at Gaster's Lab. Behind the door Undyne throws a spear at one of the pink blobs. The spear went through the door, and she proceeded to kick the door to open it and sees Alphys, apologizing for the door. Gaster tells Undyne to help the humans with the Pink Blobs because the humans are too vulnerable to them. Later in the episode Undyne is waiting for Alphys return but what she sees is Gaster injured and Jessica Grey helping him. Jessica tells Undyne that Alphys is going to kill that thing alone, and after she hears this she runs fast as she can to the CORE Expansion Nullifier Room but when she arrives she is too late: Alphys' soul was about to be eaten by Akumu. With pure anger she throws her spear as hard as she can at Betty, but Betty was playing a trick and in reality her 'soul' was really Alphys' soul, making Undyne kill her own lover. She is then attacked by Betty manipulating the spear she just threw. Her HP decreases to zero but with DETERMINATION she returns as Undyne the Undying to fight Betty. Love Undyne is fighting Betty, in her Undying form. She has a better chance of beating her than the others, due to her having Determination. Betty scorns her and the strength of her spears, but Undyne is unfazed. As soon as they start fighting, Betty is quickly overwhelmed by Undyne's immense strength, confused at her being alive. Kumu attempts to protect Betty, as she suspects that Undyne has Determination. Unfortunately for them, Kumu is unable to defend against her spear, and it flies straight through, impaling Betty's left shoulder into the wall. Kumu rushes at Undyne to attack her, but she blocks it. Her wrist is cut, but as soon as Kumu stops contact, the wound heals. Betty pulls the spear out of her shoulder and orders Kumu to get behind her as Undyne launches an enormous volley of spears. She activates Rhadophobia and takes control over the volley, but Undyne is unfazed, saying she can have them, and proceeds to summon thousands more. Betty's stolen spears are shredded in the storm of Undyne's spears. Kumu again tries to protect Betty, to no avail, and she is impaled in the chest by three spears. Undyne summons a very large and destructive red spear, and throws it, creating an enormous crater in the middle of the forest. Betty is slumped on the ground, the entire lower half of her body and her left arm completely gone, and the rest of her body slowly dissolving. Her hair no longer had any pink, and instead was a dull grayish brown. Kumu desperately tries to wake her up, and frustratedly eats the Hate vial whole. Undyne launches another normal spear, in hopes to finish the job, but after the smoke dissipates, Betty is back to normal, except that her hair is completely pink, and her scleras are black. Betty attacks once again with astonishing speed, surprising Undyne, but she still isn't fast enough to surprise her yet. Undyne knocks Betty away, but she gets back up right away. She attacks once again with her scythe, but Undyne is able to dodge it. On the second swing, she is slashed diagonally across the chest, and Betty summons her javelin to finsh off the job. But she completely underestimates Undyne's weakness and gets launched into a wall, and Undyne's wound heals once again. Betty steps forward, and the black in her eyes begins to spread across her face, then quickly recedes, along with the pink in her hair. She falls to her knees, coughing up blood. Undyne attacks once again, and Kumu pulls her out of the way. Betty states that she doesn't know what's happening to her, and the two retreat. Undyne reverts back to her normal form, and begins to cry, the grief of losing Alphys setting in. You can see she gains a silver eye and a scar on her right eye (viewer perspective) from Alphys. Trivia * At the end of Do or Die there is a hidden text by Betty that says "You think your spears are stronger?" * Undyne is the one who killed Alphys but she didn't do this on purpose; Betty tricked Undyne into killing Alphys. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Hero